Hari yang Berbeda, Kisah yang Berbeda
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Selamat, kau telah menemukan kumpulan kisah-kisah manis mereka yang tersembunyi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Kumpulan drabble Lan Sizhui x Lan Jingyi. MDZS
1. Alas Tidur

**Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

**Warning: Fluff, miss typos, mungkin kesalahan fakta, OOC, etc.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

...*...

.

**Chapter 1. Alas tidur**

.

...*...

.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan sampai kota terdekat malam ini," Sizhui mengumumkan, membuka peta di bawah sinar lentera. "Kita harus berkemah."

"Kita masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan," protes Jin Ling. Merebut peta di tangan Sizhui. "Hanya butuh empat atau lima jam saja untuk sampai. Kalaupun pengurus penginapan di kota tersebut sudah tidur, kita hanya perlu menggedor pintu mereka sampai mereka bangun. Kenapa harus berkemah?"

"Karena tidak semua orang makhluk barbar tidak punya sopan santun sepertimu!" Jingyi mengejek, siap beradu pendapat atau pedang jika Jin Ling menantangnya. "Apa Nona Muda Jin takut berkemah di alam terbuka?"

"Ap—kata siapa aku takut?! Bukannya kau yang paling penakut di sini?!"

Sizhui segera menengahi sebelum perkelahian yang tidak perlu terbentuk, membungkam mulut Jingyi tepat ketika temannya hendak membalas dengan kata-kata kasar. "Tuan Muda Jin, kita belum beristirahat sejak berburu kemarin malam. Tubuh kita sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kita bisa berkemah di sini malam ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan esok pagi, begitu sampai di kota, kita akan beristirahat selama satu hari sebelum kembali ke klan masing-masing."

"Ya, Sizhui benar. Lihat, Zizhen, dia praktis sudah tidur sambil berjalan," Jingyi menambahkan setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari bungkaman Sizhui.

Seluruh mata langsung terarah pada pewaris klan Ouyang yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada pohon terdekat, matanya terpejam, namun bibirnya masih bergumam, "Aku tidak tidur."

Salah satu junior klan Lan menambahkan, "Lagi pula, ini hampir pukul sembilan malam. Sudah waktunya tidur untuk kami."

Junior dari klan lain biasanya menanyakan dengan nada mengejek mengapa anggota klan Lan sangat keras kepala untuk mengikuti aturan-aturan yang terdengar tidak masuk akal itu. Namun, kali ini sepertinya mereka sepakat jika mereka sudah terlalu lelah, bahkan alasan bodoh seperti jam tidur pun akan digunakan jika itu bisa membuat mereka beristirahat saat ini juga.

Jin Ling mengakui, badannya juga sudah terasa berat. Jangankan empat atau lima jam perjalanan, untuk maju beberapa meter lagi saja dia malas. Berburu semalam penuh, berusaha menggiring sekelompok mayat hidup ke dalam jebakan, bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka praktis berlari ke sana ke mari semalaman. Tapi, dengan berat hati, dia juga mengakui jika Jingyi tidak salah, dia tidak suka tidur di alam terbuka—apalagi di atas tanah. Melihat ekspresi teman-temannya, dia mendengus keras. "Baiklah, kita berkemah!"

Para kultivator muda itu menghela napas lega, senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan kaki yang mulai mati rasa. Mereka bergerak cepat mencari ruang terbuka dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun. Sebagian mulai menggelar kain sebagai alas tidur. Beberapa pasang mata menatap iri alas tidur tebal berlapis kain emas berhiaskan bordiran bunga _peony_ yang digelar Jin Ling—_orang kaya, _pikir mereka.

"Huh?" Jingyi merogoh kantung peralatannya, mencari alas tidurnya sendiri. "Aku tidak menemukan alas tidurku."

"Lagi?" salah satu kultivator junior klan Lan bertanya, tampak sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Jingyi melupakan peralatannya. "Terakhir kau tidak membawa kantung uangmu, sekarang alas tidur. Jingyi, kau pasti sengaja melakukannya karena sangat menyukai hukuman bukan?"

"Kurasa dia cuma bodoh," Jin Ling tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengejek Jingyi.

Kali ini Sizhui tidak mencoba untuk mendebat, membiarkan Jin Ling dan Jingyi saling melempar ejekan, membuat beberapa burung yang hinggap di dahan terbang pergi untuk mencari tempat beristirahat yang lebih tenang. Pemuda itu memandang bulan di langit, sabit sudah cukup tinggi, dia yakin pukul sembilan sudah terlampaui. Dia bergumam, "Sudah saatnya tidur."

"Tapi aku belum menemukan alas tidurku!" Jingyi memprotes.

"Kau bisa menggunakan jubah klanmu! Aku tidak melihat bedanya, semuanya putih. Apa klan Lan tidak punya pewarna kain?" Jin Ling mengejek, dibalas satu tendangan di betis yang membuatnya menjerit. "Beraninya kau!"

Sizhui menarik Jingyi menjauh. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana dua temannya masih punya sisa tenaga untuk berkelahi setelah perburuan malam yang kelewat melelahkan. Berkata pada Jingyi, "Kita berdua bisa tidur di alasku malam ini. Tapi pastikan kau tidak meninggalkan peralatanmu lagi di perburuan berikutnya."

"Baiklah," Jingyi menyetujui. Bergumam pelan sambil mengikuti Sizhui ke alas yang sudah digelarnya tak jauh dari perapian, "Aku yakin sekali sudah memasukkannya kemarin. Sizhui, kau harusnya mengecek peralatanku dengan lebih teliti. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali meninggalkan sesuatu dan harus menggunakan milikmu."

Jin Ling memandang keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sizhui bisa tahan dengan si bodoh itu."

"Justru karena dia bodoh."

Jin Ling menoleh kaget, mendapati Zizhen duduk meringkuk bersandar di dahan pohon dengan mata terpejam. Alas tidur yang seharusnya digelar, didekapnya erat-erat di dada. Jin Ling berteriak, "Jangan membuatku terkejut! Katakan sesuatu jika kau ada di sana! Dan jangan bicara sambil tidur!"

Zizhen mengabaikan protesnya. Menyamankan posisi meringkuknya. "Jika Jingyi tidak bodoh, dia pasti akan sadar jika Sizhui sengaja mengeluarkan alas tidurnya saat mengecek barang-barang Jingyi." Pemuda itu menguap sekali. "Sizhui benar-benar hebat, dia bisa memperkirakan waktu perburuan kali ini dan memanipulasinya sehingga kita harus berkemah. Kalau tidak, segala kerja kerasnya akan sia-sia."

"Hei, kau sebenarnya sadar atau sedang mengigau?"

"Mengigau, tentu saja."

Jin Ling menatapnya sejenak, mendengarnya mendengkur setelah beberapa saat, memutuskan jika itu memang ocehan tidak masuk akal seseorang yang sudah tidur. Sizhui tidak mungkin semanipulatif itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa? Apa menyenangkannya berbagi alas tidur dengan seseorang semenyebalkan Jingyi?

Namun, melihat Jingyi yang meringkuk di samping Sizhui (dalam posisi tidur yang bukan posisi resmi keluarga Lan, kepala disadarkan pada pundak Sizhui dan tangannya memeluk erat lengan Sizhui) Ketua Klan Jin itu tidak bisa tidak bertanya, "Hei, Zizhen... kau benar-benar sudah tidur bukan?"

Ouyang Zizhen menjawab, "Ya, aku sudah tidur."

.

...END...

.

**A/N:**

Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.

Prompt chapter ini diambil dari . '_Jingyi and Sizhui go on a camping trip. Jingyi forgets to bring a sleeping bag, so they have to squeeze into Sizhui's sleeping bag with them._' _(brought to you by eliasz). _Jika ada dari kalian yang sedang WB dan membutuhkan prompt untuk menulis, bisa mampir ke situs ini, cukup masukkan dua nama OTP dan taraaaaa, kamu dapat bahan halu untuk OTP-mu. Prompt-nya menarik-menarik lho (Ini bukan promosi kok, saya sama sekali tidak dibayar untuk ini).

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Salam, Hime Hoshina

_Wonosobo, 14 Januari 2020_


	2. Nyawa

**Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

**Warning: BL, fluff, miss typos, mungkin kesalahan fakta, OOC, etc.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

...*...

.

**Chapter 2. Nyawa**

.

...*...

.

Jin Ling marah.

Dan target kemarahannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia yang mengundang junior dari klan lain untuk ikut dalam perburuan malam kali ini. Dia pula yang mencari informasi dan memastikan jika mayat hidup yang meneror desa itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu berbahaya hingga perlu diawasi oleh anggota senior—atau Jenderal Hantu. Bahkan, dia juga yang menyarankan untuk membagi mereka dalam beberapa kelompok kecil dengan keyakinan pekerjaan kali ini akan lebih cepat selesai.

Dan kini beberapa rekannya teruka karena sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikatakan oleh warga desa yang melapor dan meminta bantuan untuk kasus ini. Jin Ling menyumpahi keteledorannya hingga tidak menyadari jika seorang warga menyimpan lima mayat hidup di rumahnya—istri dan anak-anaknya yang dibunuh perampok saat dia sedang pergi berburu,. Pria malang (namun bodoh) itu terlalu mencintai keluarganya, tidak sudi melepas mereka bahkan setelah mereka mati dan bangkit dalam sosok yang dibahanbakari amarah untuk membalas dendam.

Jingyi dan beberapa junior klan Lan lah yang menemukan segerombolan makhluk ganas itu—entah secara sengaja atau tidak. Si pria bodoh berusaha menghalangi mereka, dan merenggang nyawa di tangan istri yang berusaha dia lindungi.

Dan kini teman-temannya terluka.

Jin Ling mengetatkan kepalan tangannya, berlari secepat mungkin mengikuti junior yang memberinya kabar. Menyumpahi dirinya yang telah meremehkan. _Apa kau masih punya muka untuk menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai kepala keluarga Jin, Jin Rulan?_

"Di mana mereka sekarang?!" tanyanya pada pemuda yang berlari di depannya—Jin Ling lupa siapa namanya, sepertinya salah satu anggota klan Baling Ouyang. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?! Siapa saja yang teruka?! Apa kalian sudah memanggil tabib?!"

Pemuda itu, yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk berlari di depan seseorang sepenting kepala keluarga Jin, menjawab di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. "Mereka... mereka sudah kembali ke penginapan dan mengobati yang terluka. Tuan Muda Sizhui dan timnya datang beberapa saat setelah mayat sang istri lepas ke jalan, mereka telah membereskannya. Zizhen yang menyuruh saya mencari Anda." Pemuda itu terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan lainnya. Terlihat bimbang sebelum menjawab, "Saya... saya kurang tahu kondisi mereka saat ini. Sebagian besar hanya mengalami luka ringan, namun Tuan Muda Lan Jingyi sempat berduel dengan si istri saat berusaha melindungi pria itu... darahnya sangat banyak, dia tidak sadarkan diri saat Tuan Muda Lan Sizhui menggendongnya."

Jin Ling merasakan punggungnya meremang mendengar deskripsi itu.

Masih segar di ingatannya saat dia bertengkar dengan Jingyi sebelum berpencar. Seperti biasa, Jingyi menyebutnya 'nona muda' dan membuatnya marah. Di tengah-tengah pertengkaran itu, Jin Ling tanpa sengaja berkata jika seseorang seperti Jingyi pasti akan mati konyol di tengah perburuan malam.

_Bagaimana jika kata-katanya menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana jika Jingyi..._

Jin Ling tidak mau memikirkan hal seperti itu. Memfokuskan otaknya pada jalanan gelap kota yang membisu di tengah malam. Langkah kakinya yang bergema membuat hatinya makin tidak karuan.

Sungguh, dia tidak serius saat mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia hanya sedikit jengkel dan mungkin agak terlalu terbawa suasana. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya jika Jingyi—Jingyi yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Sizhui jika ada yang menyebut hantu—akan melakukan hal seheroik itu. Rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk melindungi seseorang.

_Tidak, Jingyi memang selalu seheroik itu_. Jingyi adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan darahnya untuk digunakan melukis mata boneka di kota Yi. Dia juga seseorang yang dengan beraninya menawarkan dirinya untuk dijadikan bendera pemanggil.

_Sisi heroik yang tidak diimbangi dengan pemikiran panjang dan kesadaran akan batas kemampuannya sendiri._

Jika Jin Ling yang menemukan pria bodoh itu, mungkin dia akan membiarkan pria itu dibunuh dan dicincang oleh mayat hidup yang dia pelihara! Dia pikir dia siapa? Tetua Yiling? Kepercayaan diri sebesar apa yang membuatnya yakin bisa mengendalikan lima mayat hidup seorang diri?!

Jin Ling kembali mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, kukunya menusuk telapak tangan, menciptakan luka.

Dia marah. Benar-benar marah. Tapi bukan pada pria bodoh itu—karena dia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Dia juga tidak marah pada Jingyi—tidak ada gunanya marah pada orang bodoh yang terlalu baik. Jin Ling marah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu arogan, berpikir dia bisa mengendalikan segalanya.

Begitu sampai di penginapan, tanpa memperlambat langkah, dia menaiki tangga, membuat para wanita yang bekerja di dapur menoleh kaget. Menemukan Ouyang Zizhen dan sekelompok junior lain berjongkok di depan kamar, wajah mereka merah.

"Di mana Jingyi?!" tanyanya.

Zizhen memandangnya sejenak. "Di kamar, Sizhui sedang bersamanya. Kusarankan kau tidak masuk karena... Hei! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Jin Ling sudah menerobos masuk, menghiraukan peringatan Zizhen. Kata-kata tidak akan menghentikannya. Dia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri baru dapat merasa lega.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah setumpuk kain merah di sudut ruangan—tidak, itu bukan kain merah, seharusnya kain itu berwarna putih dengan motif awan berwarna biru, darah lah yang membuatnya memerah. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Darah sebanyak itu?! Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, bulu kuduk Jin Ling meremang.

"Nona Muda, kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti baru melihat hantu?"

Jin Ling menoleh mendengar suara lemah itu. Menemukan Jingyi tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Bajunya telah diganti dengan pakaian lain yang bersih, wajahnya tampak terlalu pucat—bahkan untuk standar kulit anggota keluarga Lan yang terkenal seputih jade—bahkan cengiran bodoh yang Jin Ling pikir tak akan pernah absen pun menghilang. Tapi setidaknya Jingyi masih hidup, bahkan cukup kuat untuk meledeknya.

"Kau..." Jin Ling menelan kembali pertanyaan yang hendak dilemparkannya. Membuang muka dengan kesal dan berkata, "Kebodohan apa lagi yang telah kau lakukan?!"

"Jangan berteriak, kau membuat kepalaku sakit," keluh Jingyi.

Jin Ling menutup mulutnya. Batal melemparkan keluhan, makian dan sindiran sebagai bentuk kelegaan. Mendekat, dia baru menyadari betapa buruknya keadaan Jingyi. Pemuda itu memang masih hidup, namun keadaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Jingyi terlihat sangat lemah, kulitnya tidak hanya pucat, namun penuh lebam dan luka, napasnya pendek dan tidak peraturan, keringat memenuhi wajahnya, dan matanya terlihat merah seperti baru menangis.

"Tuan Muda Jin, apakah Anda mengkhawatirkan Jingyi?"

Jin Ling menoleh, baru menyadari keberadaan Sizhui—yang duduk di samping ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Jingyi, menyalurkan energi kepadanya. Sizhui yang biasanya selalu terlihat bersih pun kini tampak kacau; baju dan jubahnya berlumuran darah—darah Jingyi—bahkan ikat kepala sakral keluarga Lan-nya pun ternoda. Ekspresi pemuda itu jauh dari kesan tenang, bahkan dia terlihat seolah baru saja berhadapan dengan maut.

Jika Jin Ling tidak tahu, mungkin dia akan mengira Sizhui lah yang nyaris sekarat di sini.

"Aku tidak khawatir. Aku hanya...," Jin Ling sekali lagi menelan kata-kata kasar yang sudah hendak dikeluarkannya. Merengut tidak senang. Bergumam, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Apa menurutmu aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Jingyi balas bertanya.

Andai Jingyi dalam keadaan sehat, Jin Ling pasti sudah menonjoknya. "Tidak terlalu buruk kelihatannya."

Jingyi terlihat ingin membalas saat tiba-tiba dia terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya, sebagian mengalir menuruni dagunya. Ekspresinya tampak kesakitan akibat refleks tubuhnya.

Jin Ling mundur selangkah, ngeri. Sizhui segera bangkit, perlahan mendudukkan Jingyi, menopangnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Lengan jubahnya ditempatkan di bawah dagu Jingyi, menampung tiap tetes darah yang keluar. Mulutnya tak henti membujuk dengan kata-kata manis, mendorong Jingyi untuk mengeluarkan semua darah yang menyumbat saluran pernapasan dan pencernaannya.

Air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Jingyi saat dia terbatuk lagi, menyemburkan lebih banyak darah. Sizhui dengan lembut menghapusnya, mengusapkan ibu jarinya di mata Jingyi. Satu tangan yang lain mengelus punggungnya, masih menyalurkan energi spiritual. Setelah batuknya berhenti, Sizhui perlahan menidurkan kembali Jingyi ke atas ranjang. Membersihkan sisa darah di wajah pemuda itu dan merapikan rambutnya yang terurai. Ekspresi wajahnya gelap tidak terbaca.

Saat itulah Jin Ling merasa ada yang salah.

Pipinya membara. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendorongnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu setelah melihat betapa lembut Sizhui memperlakukan Jingyi. Sesuatu yang terasa familier namun tak bisa—tak mau—diingatnya.

Jin Ling berdeham pelan. "Kurasa aku harus keluar. Jingyi harus beristirahat..." Otaknya buntu. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Melirik Sizhui dengan gugup. "Kau... akan tetap di sini?"

"Ya," Sizhui menjawab singkat. Kemudian menggeleng pelan, seolah tengah menegur dirinya sendiri karena bersikap tidak sopan. Dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat sedikit kaku, dia menambahkan, "Terima kasih sudah melihat keadaan Jingyi, Tuan Muda Jin. Saya yakin, di balik sikapnya, sebenarnya Jingyi sangat senang karena Anda khawatir dengannya."

Jin Ling hanya bergumam kecil sebelum keluar. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menghela napas panjang. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Ah, benar juga, kau pindah kapal saat itu, jadi kau tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya."

Jin Ling menoleh pada Ouyang Zizhen yang masih berjongkok di depan kamar. Beberapa junior lain mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perasaan aneh seperti kau tidak boleh berada di sana. Seolah tempat itu terlalu sempit untukmu. Kau merasakannya juga bukan?" Zizhen bertanya, matanya menerawang jauh, terlihat seolah mengenang masa lalu yang jauh. "Justru kami yang kaget karena kau bisa berada di dalam selama itu."

Jin Ling ingin mendesak lebih keras, dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilewatkannya, tapi dia tidak suka perasaan tertinggal seperti ini. Tapi, melihat Zizhen menggeser badan dan menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, Jin Ling hanya bisa ikut berjongkok di sana, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Salah satu junior dari keluarga Lan berbisik padanya, "Apa Tuan Muda Jingyi menangis?"

"Dia ti—" Jin Ling teringat akan mata merah Jingyi saat dia masuk ke ruangan. "Seorang pria seharusnya tidak menangis karena rasa sakit."

"Tapi dia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pria malang itu, dia pasti sangat sedih," junior lain—dengan perban di lengan—berkomentar. Pemuda itu mengusap perban di lengannya, meringis kecil. "Dia melawan mayat sang istri sambil berusaha melindungi pria yang memberontak itu seorang diri, menyuruh kami melawan mayat anak-anak yang lebih mudah ditangani. Jika tidak, mungkin kami akan terluka lebih parah lagi."

"Untuk apa bersedih? Laki-laki seperti itu tidak pantas diselamatkan, dia hanya akan membawa bencana saja untuk orang lain! Memelihara lima mayat hidup di rumahnya?! Ide gila macam apa itu!" sahut yang lain.

Salah satu kultivator muda dari klan Lan membantah, "Kurasa tindakannya sudah benar. Menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang masih hidup adalah salah satu peraturan utama keluarga Lan."

"Dan peraturan konyol itu yang membuatnya terluka."

Mereka mulai berdebat dengan suara pelan, Jin Ling ingin ikut bicara, mengejek, _untuk apa kalian mendebatkan nyawa seorang pria yang sudah mati? Itu tidak akan membuatnya hidup lagi atau mati untuk kedua kalinya! _Namun, belajar dari pengalamannya, dia tahu, Jin Ling tidak boleh seenaknya dalam mengutarakan pendapat. Sekarang dia adalah kepala keluarga Jin, dia diharapkan untuk bersikap bijak dalam menghadapi situasi. Jadi dia memilih diam dan memperhatikan tiap pendapat.

Ouyang menyenggol tubuhnya, berbisik, "Tuan Muda Jin, apa kau sudah lega?"

Jin Ling memandangnya sejenak, kemudian membuang muka, "Aku tidak khawatir. Aku tahu Jingyi tidak akan mati semudah itu."

Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat pertama tiba.

"Sizhui terlihat jauh lebih buruk. Dia nyaris tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Aku tahu kondisi Jingyi buruk, namun tidak separah itu sampai...," Jin Ling berhenti bicara. Pipinya kembali merona mengingat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Dengan suara yang lebih pelan dia berbisik. "Seolah-olah... seolah-olah Jingyi adalah 'nyawa' Sizhui."

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

_Buruk? _Jin Ling memikirkan beberapa hal sebelum mengangkat bahu, "Selama mereka baik-baik saja, itu bukan urusanku."

Ouyang Zizhen memandangnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, "Tuan Muda Jin, apa kau sudah lega?"

Jin Ling mendengus, "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak khawatir!"

.

...END...

.

**A/N:**

Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Ide awal chapter ini sesungguhnya romance fluff dan humor, tapi entah mengapa jariku justru membuatnya menjadi drama friendship seperti ini. Kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya.

Jingyi terkenal sebagai tokoh yang sangat-tidak-Lan, namun kurasa dia memiliki banyak kualitas seorang Lan di dalam dirinya. Dia punya karakter yang sangat heroik, rela berkorban demi orang lain, romantis (masih ingat dialognya dia di Kota Yi bukan?) dan pekerja keras. Jingyi akan jadi Lan yang baik di masa depan. Dan aku sangat suka interaksinya dengan Jin Ling. Jujur, lebih mudah menuliskan interaksi Jin Ling dengan Jingyi dibandingkan interaksi Sizhui dengan Jin Ling atau Jingyi, mungkin karena karakter Sizhui yang sangat sopan dan penuh pertimbangan untuk usianya.

Mungkin itu saja dariku, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Salam, Hime Hoshina

_Wonosobo, 18 Januari 2020_


	3. Mustahil

**Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

**Warning: BL, fluff, miss typos, mungkin kesalahan fakta, OOC, etc.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

...*...

.

**Chapter 3. Mustahil**

.

...*...

.

Sizhui menyadari satu hal; hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang pernah Jingyi peluk. Bahkan saat ketakutan sekalipun, Jingyi tidak asal memeluk orang terdekat. Dia lebih memilih berlari ke tempat Sizhui dan bersembunyi di belakangnya, memeluk pinggang Sizhui sambil merengek kecil.

"Anak muda, bahagia hanya karena hal-hal sepele seperti itu," ejek Wei Wuxian, memakan kepala ikan yang dimasak pedas. Tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tapi kurasa Lan Zhan akan senang pada '_hal-hal sepele seperti itu_' juga, bahkan di usianya yang sudah tidak lagi dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'anak muda'," tambah pria itu sembari tertawa.

Sizhui menghela napas panjang. Dia seharusnya tahu, mengajak Wei Wuxian untuk makan di luar sembari mendiskusikan masalah cinta bukan pilihan yang bijak. Bukan hanya lidahnya yang terasa terbakar akibat sederet makanan berwarna merah menyala, bahkan kesabarannya pun terasa nyaris terbakar habis akibat godaan demi godaan yang harus dia terima. Tapi Sizhui tidak punya pilihan lain! Selain Hanguang-Jun, Wei Wuxian adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia tahu menyukai sesama lelaki.

Tapi jelas, mengharapkan nasihat bagus adalah ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi.

"Tapi, karena kau sudah mentraktirku makan dan menghindarkanku dari keharusan minum sup mematikan kalian di bawah hidung Lan Qiren, aku akan memberi saran." Wei Wuxian mengacungkan sumpitnya ke wajah Sizhui—membuat pemuda itu tergoda ingin menegur. "Tanyakan pada Jingyi alasannya."

Tepat seperti yang dia duga; saran tidak berguna. Sizhui menghela napas panjang. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

Sizhui tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Wei Wuxian dengan ekspresi putus asa.

"Kau takut dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi jika kau menanyakannya?" Wei Wuxian terkekeh melihat wajah Sizhui yang merona. Menyuapkan sepotong besar ikan ke mulutnya sebelum kembali bicara, "Tidak mungkin! Kukatakan saja, respons tubuh seseorang lebih cepat dibanding otaknya. Contohnya aku, setiap Wangji naik ke atas ranjang, kakiku akan..."

"Aku takut hubungan kami akan berubah canggung," Sizhui memotong, tidak ingin mendengar kehidupan percintaan seniornya di balik pintu Jingshi yang tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit gelisah, memilah kata-katanya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Mungkin... mungkin aku yang terlalu terburu-buru setelah menyadari perasaanku. Seharusnya aku sedikit lebih sabar dan melihat... perkembangan hubungan kami..."

"Belajar dari pengalaman Hanguang-Jun, itu hanya akan membawamu dalam puluhan tahun perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan, kesedihan, kebimbangan dan penyesalan," Wei Wuxian memotong sebelum Sizhui sempat mengatakan lebih banyak. "Oke, pada kasus Hanguang-Jun, itu terjadi karena orang yang dia suka adalah aku. Semua orang tahu betapa buruk kelakuanku. Tapi, apa kau siap menghabiskan waktu lebih lama menjadi sebatas teman?"

Sizhui sedikit ragu-ragu saat berkata, "Ya."

"Dan mungkin melihat Jingyi jatuh hati pada orang lain?"

Sizhui memucat mendengarnya. Kali ini dia tidak dapat menjawab lagi.

Wei Wuxian memutar-mutar sumpit dengan lincah di antara jari-jemari, menyingkirkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong dari hadapannya. "Jingyi bukan seseorang dengan kepekaan tinggi, Sizhui. Jika kau tidak segera membuatnya sadar tentang perasaanmu, bisa saja perhatiannya dicuri oleh seorang gadis. Atau pemuda." Wei Wuxian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sizhui yang duduk di seberang meja, memasang wajah serius. "Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan jika saat ini kau adalah orang terdekat dengan Jingyi?"

Sizhui hendak berkata 'ya', namun entah mengapa kata-kata itu seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Bukankah dia adalah orang terdekat Jingyi selain keluarganya? Mengapa sekarang dia ragu mengatakannya? Apakah karena Jingyi mulai berteman dengan orang lain? Misalnya saja...

"Jin Ling anak yang baik bukan?" Wei Wuxian memundurkan tubuhnya, menuang arak ke dalam cawan, membiarkan Sizhui yang wajahnya penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi tenggelam dalam rasa takutnya. "Dia mungkin sedikit kasar dan harus belajar menutup mulutnya pada beberapa situasi, tapi dia punya hati yang lembut... dan Jingyi tampaknya cukup dekat dengannya."

"Mereka bertengkar," Sizhui meralat.

"Di masa muda aku juga sering bertengkar—berkelahi, tepatnya—dengan Hanguang-Jun."

Sizhui menarik napas panjang. Menolak arak yang ditawarkan seniornya. Kepalanya tengah memutar kembali adegan-adegan pertengkaran Jingyi dengan Jin Ling, hatinya sedikit terasa asam. "Senior Wei, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada! Jangan menganggap serius semua ucapanku, Sizhui, aku sedang membual!" Wei Wuxian terkekeh, menyadari jika satu lagi sisi Sizhui yang mirip dengan Lan Wangji—terlalu percaya pada setiap kata-katanya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit panik. Dan tenang saja, aku berani bertaruh Jingyi dan Jin Ling tidak akan memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau takutkan."

Sizhui menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menjamin hal yang sama dengan Ouyang Zizhen."

Kali ini Sizhui sudah belajar untuk tidak percaya begitu saja. Pemuda itu menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan emosi, meminum tehnya perlahan—aromanya tidak seharum aroma teh yang biasa disajikan di Cloud Recesses, namun cukup membantu. "Senior Wei, apakah menurutmu aku punya kesempatan?"

Wei Wuxian mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kecil. "Kesempatan tidak tercipta begitu saja, A-Yuan. Kau harus menciptakannya. Tapi..." pria muda memberi jeda untuk minum arak, sengaja membuat Sizhui penasaran. "... kalian bukan sesuatu yang mustahil."

Sizhui tersenyum mendengarnya. Menetapkan hati, "Aku akan menanyakannya pada Jingyi."

"Alasan mengapa dia memelukmu?"

"Itu. Dan juga apakah aku punya kesempatan."

Wei Wuxian nyaris menjatuhkan cawan araknya. Tertawa keras—hingga membuat beberapa pelanggan kedai menoleh—kemudian menepuk pundak Sizhui penuh kebanggaan. "Sungguh, untuk hal ini seharusnya Lan Zhan belajar darimu."

.

...*...

.

Wei Wuxian berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar menuju Jingshi, mengangguk pada junior klan Lan yang menyapanya—dia masih tidak bisa mengingat nama mereka. Dia punya cerita bagus yang harus disampaikannya pada Lan Wangji, dan dia tidak sabar melakukannya. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegahnya berlari adalah karena Lan Qiren sudah belajar jika menyalin peraturan bukan hukuman yang mempan untuk Wei Wuxian—minum sup jauh lebih efektif.

Dia tidak menemukan Lan Wangji di kediaman pribadinya tersebut. Biasanya, pada sore seperti ini Lan Wangji dapat ditemukan tengah membaca buku atau mengoreksi laporan perburuan malam para junior. Tapi, hari ini kamar itu kosong, dan Wei Wuxian terlalu malas mengelilingi Cloud Recesses untuk mencari pasangan kultivasinya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Satu jam berlalu, dia sudah membuka seluruh buku milik Lan Wangji (hanya membuka tanpa niat membacanya), memindahkan barang-barang, dan memutari Jingshi mungkin untuk yang keseribu kalinya sebelum akhirnya melihat pintu Jingshi terbuka. Wei Wuxian praktis dapat dikatakan menerkam Lan Wangji sedetik setelah pria itu masuk.

"Lan-er Gege, pergi ke mana kau? Aku sudah bosan menunggumu."

Lan Wangji terlihat seolah ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Wei Wuxian, namun pria itu memilih untuk menjawab lebih dulu. "Memberi hukuman."

"Pada siapa?"

"Jingyi."

Wei Wuxian tertawa. "Lagi? Sudah berapa kali dia dihukum minggu ini?" Dia ingin tertawa lebih keras, namun menahan diri karena dia juga tengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _sudah berapa kali aku dipaksa minum sup minggu ini? _Mengalihkan perhatian pada Lan Wangji, "Kesalahan apa lagi yang dilakukannya?"

"Berlari dan membuat keributan di Cloud Recesses."

"Dia tidak melakukannya tanpa alasan, bukan?"

"Untuk mencari Sizhui."

_Terdengar seperti kesalahan yang akan diperbuat Jingyi, _Wei Wuxian meringis. "Aku hanya meminjam Sizhui-nya untuk makan siang bersama dan dia sudah sepanik itu?" Wei Wuxian mendengus pelan. "Dia benar-benar menyukai Sizhui."

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian mengaitkan satu tangan di leher Lan Wangji sebentara tangan yang lain menutup pintu. "Dan aku juga tahu, kau sama paniknya dengan Jingyi bukan? Maaf tidak mengabarimu lebih dulu."

Telinga Lan Wangji sedikit merona. Memeluk pinggang Wei Wuxian erat. "Mn."

Wei Wuxian terkikik pelan. Bergumam di leher Lan Wangji dengan nada menggoda, "Lan Zhan, apa Cloud Recesses punya peraturan khusus batas usia untuk menikah? Karena sepertinya Sizhui kita akan segera datang untuk meminta restu."

.

...END...

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aku masih merasa menulis dengan sudut pandang Wei Wuxian adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Pola pemikiran dan tindak-tanduknya terlalu... sulit diprediksi, jadi aku memilih menggunakan sudut pandang Wei Wuxian dan Lan Sizhui di chapter ini. Dan ternyata, cukup menyenangkan juga menulis interaksi mereka.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Salam, Hime Hoshina

_Wonosobo, 30 Januari 2020_


End file.
